Justice Team Two Vs The Whale
by HazelWitch81
Summary: This fanfic is a cross between Less Than A Hero and Mobius Dick. A white space egg falls into a pool and hatches into the son of Mobius Dick. Fry, Leela, and Bender are sent to take the whale down, but they don't come through. It is time for a new batch of superheroes to save the day?


Work Text:

Futurama

Opening Credits Scene:

Get Ready For Yet Another Adventure Under The Sea!

Screen: MisterJaw

Chapter One:

In the far depths of outer space, there was an egg falling out of nowhere. The egg starts to hatch as it lands on Earth. The egg lands in the swimming pool of Robot Arms Apts. The egg hatches and it's a baby whale that grows huge in a matter of seconds. The swimming pool is full of slime, leaves, and dead reptiles. Weeks later, Fry is skimming out of the pool of Robot Arms apts, and Bender comes to join him.

Bender: What up with the pool cleaning, skintube?

Fry: I volunteered to do this. Look how filthy the pool is.

Bender: Losers have loser jobs. Let me help you!

Fry: No, I want to do this myself.

Bender: You never do anything right. (grabs skimmer away from Fry) This is how it's done.

As Bender was skimming the pool, he fishes out a snake and shows it to Fry.

Bender: Just like Chevy Chase in Funny Farm! (holds snake): Howdy partner! My name is Sheriff Snakey McGee! I'm here to run you in for drug posession!

Fry: Eeeeeewww! Gross! (sees a dead frog) This is getting grosser by the minute! Maybe I should let you take over.

Bender: Never send a pathetic scrawny human to do a robots job!

Fry watches as Bender skims out the dead frog. Fry is all grossed out by the whole thing.

Bender (sing-song voice): Slime is great! Slime is green! Slimy! Slimy! Slimy! Slimy! Slimy! (puts the slime and dead reptiles inside his compartment and grinds it all)

Fry: What do you plan to do with this slime and grinded up reptiles?

Bender: Probably sell it to Elzar for big bucks!

The pool skimmer Bender was using then got bitten down on. Bender tries to pull it up.

Bender: Oh, my Robot God! I caught the big one!

Fry: There's a fish in the pool?

Bender: With all these dead reptiles I wouldn't be surprised! This is a whopper!

With all of his might, Bender fished out something that looked like an oversized white fish. The white fish was the whale from the egg that fell from space. The whale jumped at over 100 feet and landed into the ocean.

Fry: What do you think that was?

Bender: Don't know about you, but that was a huge profit!

Chapter Two:

The next day at Planet Express. It was Hermes's birthday and everyone had a party for him. They all feasted on Jamaican Fried Fishken.

Farnsworth: Happy Birthday, Hermes! May your bueracratic career be a jolly and a happy one.

Hermes: Think it already is.

Leela: Happy Birthday, Hermes! Say, where's your family?

Hermes: Labarbra is planning a surprise for me when I get home. Anyone like this Jamaican Fried Fishken?

Amy: It's delicious! It's a fish and a chicken morphed into one!

Bender: Tastes good with beer! If you can believe it, I can taste things. (drinks beer and belches fire)

Everyone was enjoying the Fried Fishken expect Fry who hasn't touched it.

Leela: What's wrong Fry? Why aren't you eating?

Bender: Yeah, eat it, Fry! Want to become even more skinny than you already are?

Fry: Can't eat this. I'm too grossed.

Leela: About what?

Fry: Found too many dead reptiles in our apartment pool.

Bender: You should've been there, Leela! I caught this huge whopper of a whale!

Leela: A whale? What was a whale doing there?

Fry: Don't know. Don't want to know. I'm just too grossed to eat. Can't get those images of dead snakes and frogs out of my head.

Bender: And to think you used to be a policeman, once.

Hermes: I ordered the boneless fishken. Hey, Zoidberg do you like this?

Zoidberg: Like it? I love it!

Hermes: I think you ate the bones!

Zoidberg (panicked): WHAT?

Amy: Hell, splah. I think you ate the bones!

Zoidberg (panicked): I ate the bones? I ate the bones? Oh my gosh! I ate the bones! I ate the bones! I ATE THE BONES!

Bender: How did they taste?

Zoidberg (running back and forth): I ate the bones! I ate the bones! I ate the bones! When my spieces eats bones, we get Sonic neusea!

Bender: Want an Alka Seltzer? (scoffs) Seltzer my ass, how about some Pepto Bismol! (laughs)

Everybody was laughing at Zoidberg. Then a huge crashing splash is heard. It came from the ocean.

Chapter Three:

There's a knock at the door, and the door bursts open, and it turns out to be the whale from the pool from Robot Arms Apartment.

Farnsworth: Who's trying to invade us now?

Leela: Say, that looks like that whale I hunted down that had taken away that statue.

The whale was named Junior.

Junior: Hello Earth People. My name is Junior. I am the son of that space whale you people killed.

Leela: That explains everything. What the hell do you want?

Junior: I've come to wreck havoc on Earth's oceans to avenge my father's death! I am the son of Mobius Dick!

Bender: We're going to kick you ass, Junior! I was about to make a profit out of you! Red Lobster style! Don't think I can do it!

Zoidberg: You mean me?

Junior: Shut up, Lobster! I am going to eat all of Earth's aquantic life. Because without sea creatures, all of Earth will die! Earth killed my father, and now I am going to kill Earth! (laughs evilly and jumps into the ocean)

Fry: Oh snap. Now I've really lost my appetitite! (vomits)

Bender: You won't have an appetitite after you're dead!

Hermes: There's only one thing to do.

Amy: You're all going to have to kill that whale.

Zoidberg: Of course. You Leela, Bender and Fry are good at that stuff.

Farnsworth: Since you're so good at deliveries, and you've hunted down a whale before, you three are going to get that whale.

Leela: Looks like it's whale hunting time again!

Fry: Would you all like to come, too?

Hermes: After what happened last time, no! Just want to stay here.

Amy: Count me in. Not ever all the overzealousness that happened last time.

Zoidberg: That whale could eat me...Don't forget, I'm a sea creature too!

Leela: Oh, forget about that overzealousness. That's water under the bridge. Let's get in the ship and kick some whale ass! Again!

Fry: Agreed. Forget about Leela illing that time.

Then Fry, Leela, and Bender all go inside the Planet Express ship and head for the ocean.

Hermes: Some birthday this is. Whale invading the ocean...

Farnsworth: Don't worry, we'll be watching them.

Chapter Four:

The Planet Express ship goes into the ocean and looks for Junior. Back at Planet Express, Hermes, Amy, Zoidberg, and Farnsworth were watching Fry, Leela, and Bender in the ocean on the viewscreen.

Fry: Wow. Here we go again. Undersea Adventure! Say can we stop at Atlanta on the way back? I want to see what's become of Umbriel.

Bender: No! Never want to see that underwater hick town again! Pretty sure Umbriel has forgotten all about your skinny ass!

Leela: Let's just concentrate of getting this whale! We can't let it kill off all of marine life. And no side trips to Atlanta!

Then Leela hands Fry and Bender some harpoons.

Fry: Aren't you going to have a weapon?

Leela: The ship shoots a laser gun, and I'm using that. You two use these harpoons! And use them wisely!

Bender: How about a fire a few practice shots, by shooting you and Fry out a torpedo tube and use this on you both?

Leela: Not an option! (goes back to driving the ship)

Junior the Whale was spotted few hundred yards away. Fry, Leela, and Bender get ready to fire at it. Fry and Bender use a tine hole in a window to shoot the harpoons.

Leela: Junior spotted, ready...aim...fire!

Then Leela shoots the laser gun at the Junior as Fry and Bender use the harpoons.

Bender: WOO HOO! Talk about a drive-by shooting! Look at me! I feel like I'm in The Untouchables! (laughs manaically)

As Fry shoots his harpoon, it proves too much for him to handle.

Fry: AAAAHHHHH! Can't control it! Can't control it! I had better aim when we were hunting that fox!

Bender: Face it, Fry! You never learned how to shoot!

Junior wasn't affected by the harpoons, however affected by the lasers. Then Junior recovers and rams into the Planet Express ship. Fry, Leela, and Bender were knocked around.

Leela: What the hell! He wasn't affected by this?

Fry: Say you know, if we're successful catching this whale, maybe we can get our own reality show!

Bender: Paging Ryan Seacrest! Paging Ryan Seacrest! We have another wannabe celebrity on our hands!

Fry: Just a suggestion.

Bender: What are we going to call it, Whale Guys?

Junior swam away at fast speeds, and Leela drives the ship after it.

Bender: Maybe this whale is kind of a smartass.

Leela: Could be!

Then they try to attack it again, and Junior rams under the Planet Express ship, causing it to fly and hit the ocean again.

Junior: I have all the abilities my father had. Only this time, I'm better! I'll destroy Earth, kill marine life, and the only humans I'm killing are you three!

Leela: Okay! We heard you the first time!

Junior: I repeat myself a lot! Deal with it!

Bender: Uh, you can kill Fry and Leela if you spare me!

Junior then swims by the Planet Express ship which causes it to go around in circles.

Leela: You just had to open your big robot mouth, didn't you?

Chapter Five:

Junior is out of sight. As Leela was in hot prusuit.

Leela: So, if the son of Mobius Dick wants to play, we'll play!

Junior has also left a trial of dead fish, sharks, pythons, and alligators in it's path.

Bender: Wow! Somebody get Guy Fieri on the phone! He might want to some these dead dudes as ingredients! (laughs)

Leela: Bender! Don't you have any sympathy for any form of life? We humans could die because of this!

Bender: At least it's not the robots, What did we ever need humans for? Right Fry?

Fry: Yeah, really? So? Like I said once before Life Shmife!

Then a dead python hits the window on the Planet Express Ship.

Fry: AAAHHHHH! Life is precious! Life is precious! Life is precious! (vomits) Second snake I saw in a row!

Bender: Should we use those harpoons again?

Leela: Let me handle this. Lasers seemed to hurt it, if only we could find this whale son of a bitch!

Fry: What would we do in the meantime?

Leela: You and Bender go hug each other and cower in the corner like the wimps you are!

Fry: We'll do!

Bender and Fry do so. It takes 3 long hours to finally find Junior. He lays in wait for the Planet Express ship to make it's next move.

Fry: Look! I see the whale up ahead!

Leela: Thanks for pointing that out, Fry.

Bender: About time! It took us three fricking! hours! Gilligan was wrong! Three Hour Tours are boring!

Fry: How far out in the ocean are we?

Leela: Looks to me like we're headed around the waters of South Africa!

Bender: Hope we don't run into any blade runners here!

Chapter Six:

Leela prepares to do battle with Junior again.

Fry: We'll trust you to do this from now on, Leela!

Leela: Thanks Fry! Don't trust you, anyway. All right, Junior! I kicked your father ass, and I will kick yours too!

Bender: Yeah, Go Eyeball! Send that Junior to Military School! Give him a spankin'!

Leela then fires the laser gun at Junior which seemed to affect him. Then Junior recovered quicky, and grabbed the Planet Express ship and started bouncing it like a basketball!

Fry (terrified): YIKES! What's happening!

Leela: Seems like he's using us as a ball for some sport.

Fry: Could be basketball. Used to watch basketball games with my Mom.

Bender: Who does this whale think he is, Kobe Bryant? (looks at screen): Yeah, that's right! I made up a joke about a black guy! Deal with it.

Leela tries to drive away from Junior's grip, but it's hopeless.

Junior: Now, prepare to meet your maker, Earthlings! (evilly laughing).

Chapter Seven:

Back at Planet Express, Farnsworth, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were watching the whole thing.

Hermes: Sweet Green Apples of Naples! What the hell is going on, mon?

Amy: Splah, they should've gotten the whale by now!

Zoidberg (panicky): What'll we do without our Fry, Leela, and Bender? What? What? What?

Hermes (scoffing): Leave it to Zoidberg to panic in a crisis situation.

Farnsworth: Did some research on this space whale. It breeds asexually and when it's young hatches, it grows within minutes , and becomes very hyperintellegent.

Hermes: That's why it wants to avenge it's father. This is the worst birthday ever. Earth could die off because of this...

Amy: I got it! We should get that whale and help our friends!

Zoidberg: How do you suppose we do that, Amy?

Amy: Remember when Fry, Leela, and Bender were the New Justice Team?

Hermes: What are you getting at?

Amy: If Zoidberg still has that cream, we can use it and get superpowers and become superheroes!

Hermes: You could be onto something there, Amy! Zoidberg! Do you still have that cream?

Zoidberg: Well...I think...Guess so...

Hermes: Do you still have that cream? (grabbing Zoidberg by the shirt): Do you still have that cream?!

Zoidberg (hands Hermes the bottle of cream): Here it is!

Hermes: So it begins! First there was New Justice Team. And now there's some new superheroes coming to town!

Zoidberg: Let's call ourselves, The Zoidberg Squad!

Amy: That's the dumbest name I've ever heard.

Zoidberg: Awwwww...

Hermes: How about Justice Team 2!

Amy: Splawsome! Like it! Let's use the superpower cream!

Farnsworth: Be careful guys! Don't want to lose you too! Hmmmm. Or maybe I do.

Then Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg run off and use the cream and make costumes.

Chapter Eight:

Hermes, Zoidberg, and Amy all put on the superpower cream. Hermes and Amy tries their powers out.

Amy (extending arm): Spwow! (kicks with her leg): Heee-yaaa! (breaks a window)

Hermes (points his finger and fire blows out): Did you see that? I can spurt fire! Wish Morgan Proctor was here! Use my flames on her!

Then Hermes's body engulfs into a flame.

Hermes: Flame on! (flies around the city and flame burns out as he comes back in)

After that, Zoidberg tries out his powers and he grunts and turns super muscular!

Zoidberg: Let's see people try to push Zoidberg around now!

After a while, they all get into costumes.

VO: Look out Fanastic Four! There's a new league of superheroes in town! Justice League Two! Hermes comes out of the wall and is dressed an in limboing uniform and a ski mask. The limboing uniform has the Jamacian Flag on it.

Hermes: The Flamin' Jamacian!

Then Amy comes out of the wall. Her outfit is a pink cheerleader outfit with a light pink shirt and a dark pink skirt with black boots. Amy is also wearing a football helmet.

Amy: Pinky Cheerleader!

Then Zoidberg comes out of the wall dressed as a garbage can.

Zoidberg: Hey, wait a minute, don't I get a cool superhero name?

Amy: You didn't name yourself?

Hermes: I got a name for him. How about "Grosso Fesso"?

Zoidberg: I love it! I'm Grosso Fesso! What an honor to have such a cool name!

Amy: Where did you come up with that name?

Hermes: I studied abroad in Italy. (whispers to Amy): It mean The Fat Fool in Italian.

Zoidberg: What are we waiting for? Let's kick some whale ass!

Chapter Nine:

As they were about to take off for the ocean, Farnsworth walks in and sees Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg dressed in superhero costumes.

Farnsworth: Hey, Hermes, I need you to...(sees them in costumes) Waaahhhh? I didn't realize it was Halloween?

Amy: We're Superheroes! We're going to save Fry, Leela, and Bender from that whale.

Hermes: Don't wait up for us! (they all fly away)

Farnsworth: So it's not Halloween? What were we doing again? And who were those odd people?

Zoidberg: Grosso Fesso! What a complement!

Hermes: It sure is, Zoidberg!

Amy (using her wristband): They're somewhere in the coast of Austrailia.

Zoidberg: Maybe they've run into Russell Crowe!

Hermes: And so we shall go! This is turning out to be a rather exciting birthday!

Zoidberg, Hermes, and Amy all fly around the world to the Australian Coast. They all fly into the water.

Chapter Ten:

In the ocean, Junior was about to shoot a laser at the Planet Express Ship which was stuck on a spider web.

Junior: Say goodbye to your beloved earth, losers! (laughs evilly)

Fry: Well, I guess this is it...we're all going to die. At least I'm with the people I love.

Leela: I agree Fry, at least we're all going to die together. And I love you as well, Fry.

Bender: And to think people kept depending on us to defeat this whale. The Professor has got to stop thinking humans are competant. I could've done a better job kicking this whales ass than you guys ever could!

Just as Junior was about to shoot a laser at the Planet Express ship, Hermes dives after him and turns himself into a Human Torch.

Hermes: FLAME ON!

Junior (gets hit by Hermes): OOOUUUCCCCHHHHH!

Fry: What was that?

Bender: Looks like a human torch!

Leela: We're being saved! By...superheroes...

Then Amy grabs Junior with her extending arms and ties it up and makes it go around in circles. Then Amy kicks Junior very hard.

Amy: Feeling a little transparent, whale? Hmmm, Like to see Leela kick like that!

Then Zoidberg finishes off Junior by turning very muscular.

Zoidberg: It's Fessoing Time!

As Zoidberg was grabbing the whale he tossed it up into the water and did wresting moves on Junior.

Junior: What the hell is going on here?

Hermes: We're Justice Team 2! FLAME ON! (burns Junior)

Amy: Those people you're trying to kill happen to be our friends! (extends arms and ties up Junior and spins him around and kicks him)

Zoidberg: You think you're so tough! Wait until you feel the wrath of Grosso Fesso! (wrestles Junior into the ground)

Junior was weakening the dying by the moment as Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were defeating him. Fry, Leela, and Bender were looking on.

Bender: Well, this makes me feel like a loser. Almost a big a loser as Fry.

Leela: I'm glad we got rescued by these unknown superheroes. It's good that someone is helping us out of an impossible spot.

Fry: Go Superheroes! Can't wait to meet you! Don't you just love Superheroes?

Chapter Eleven Conclusion:

Fry, Leela, and Bender looked on as Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were making mincement out of Junior!

Hermes: FLAME ON!

Amy: Hee-yah! Time to put you through the spin cycle!

Zoidberg: It's Fessoin' Time!

Junior was now dead, and Hermes and Amy were bringing the Planet Express ship to the surface and Zoidberg was carrying the whale.

Fry: Who were those masked heroes?

Leela: We'll find out soon enough!

Bender: Now I know how it feels like to have your manhood taken away from you!

Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg put Junior and the Planet Express on a Harbor.

Fry: Thanks for saving your assess back there. Who are you masked heroes?

Hermes: We're Justice Team 2! I am the Flamin' Jamaican.

Amy: I'm Pinky Cheerleader!

Zoidberg: I'm Grosso Fesso!

Leela: If it weren't for you, we would've been lunch.

Bender: Maybe you two would be, but that whale would've made Fry and Leela a'la mode outta you!

Everyone laughs.

Leela: So, anything we can do to repay you?

Hermes: A good friend of mine named Hermes Conrad has invited you all to a birthday party of his.

Bender: Party, eh? Will there be drugs and alcohol?

Amy: Uhhh, no.

As Fry, Leela, and Bender say their finale goodbyes to Hermes's, Amy's, and Zoidberg's superhero personas. They all get ready for Hermes's birthday party.

Fry: I wonder who they really are?

Later on, everyone except Bender was at Hermes's house for his birthday. They were having a backyard barbeque.

Hermes: Thank you all for coming.

Fry: Great party, Hermes!

Leela: We're having a wonderful time.

Amy: Say something!

Hermes: Since it's my birthday, I thought I'd give something all to you!

Zoidberg: Oh boy! A surprise from my friend! What is it?

Labarbra: Go ahead and show us already, husband!

Hermes: Patience, Larbarba! Here it is... (pulling a sheet) Hope you all like barbequed whale and...(gasps) Sweet Petting Zoos of Honolulu! The whale is gone!

Leela: Wonder who took it?

Meanwhile in the South Pole, Bender was there selling Junior's caracass to eskimos!

Bender: Whale! Get your whale! Just killed yesterday! Fresh and cold out of the ocean! Do I hear $25! Do I hear $35...

The Eskimos are all bidding for the whale at Bender's auction.

Bender (talks to Junior's carcass): Hey, Junior! Payback's a bitch! Prove it isn't, yo!

THE END

Closing Credits


End file.
